


Awards

by Mikey2084



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Slice of Life, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey2084/pseuds/Mikey2084
Summary: A fluffy family one-shot originally written for 'The Fluff Files' collaboration put together by Cimar of Turalis/WildeHopps that features our favorite bunny and fox and their kits.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Awards

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot mid-2019 (how time flies!) as my contribution to Cimar of Turalis/WIldeHopps' 'The Fluff Files' collaboration. If you haven't read the series yet, it is a wonderful collection of WildeHopps fluff stories that you will definitely enjoy. You can find Cimar/WildeHopps on FanFic, AO3, and DeviantArt, so go check out his work right away, and a big Thank You to Cimar for allowing me to participate.

Disclaimer: Zootopia and all related characters are owned by Disney.

…..

"Mooooom, this is soooo boring."

Judy smiled at her daughter, "Katie, Jonathan watched all three hours of your dance recital last night, so tonight it's your turn to be at his awards banquet."

"Mom, I'm going to be a beautiful ballerina when I grow up, he's going to be a stinky soccer player."

Nick leaned around Judy, "Here, Katie, they have bug pizza, it's your favorite."

Slightly mollified, the green-eyed doe took the pizza and asked her dad, "Are there any cricket chips left?"

Judy slid a small basket toward her daughter and was about to say something else when she felt a couple of kits down around her legs. Motioning to her fox, Judy whispered, "Nick, your kits need you."

Nick looked down at a red-furred buck growling at his littermate, a gray vixen, hiding behind her mom's leg. Reaching down, Nick picked up both of his kits by the scruff of their necks. The buck continued to growl at his sister while the vixen stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Are you sure they're mine?"

Judy rolled her eyes and lightly elbowed her mate in the side, "Yes, one hundred percent, they're both troublemakers just like their dad."

Nick stuck his tongue out at his bunny while the kits in his paws both started to laugh.

Judy gently pulled Nick's muzzle to hers and kissed him.

"Ewww, Mom, Dad, yuck," came Katie's voice.

Breaking the kiss, Nick cuddled both the small kits to his chest with one arm, and scooching closer to Judy, he whispered, "Didn't this happen to us last year?"

Judy smiled, "Yup," and then feeling a kick from inside her expanding belly, she added, "and since these two feel like they'll be involved in sports too, I think this is going to be happening every year for a while."

Nick looked earnestly at his mate, "Are you okay sharing? I can talk with my mom about taking the kits next year?"

Before Judy could answer, she and Nick heard the coach at the podium say, "And the next award goes to Jonathan Stuart Wilde for being this season's most improved player."

As they both watched a young tod excitedly jump up, shake paws with the coach and claim his small trophy, Judy turned to Nick and whispered, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Nick smiled, "Me either, Happy Anniversary."

…..

Happy 5th Anniversary to Zootopia and all its wonderful fans.

~Mikey 😊


End file.
